


Mykonos

by Bowieandqueen11



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowieandqueen11/pseuds/Bowieandqueen11
Summary: Just a short drabble for my boy Leon based on Fleet Foxes 'Mykonos'(Line: 'shadows of the mess you made') :)I love him so much, so please request if you'd like to see something!
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Kudos: 14





	Mykonos

Before Leon has even realised it, he’s sliding across the floor of Racoon City’s Police Department, uniform crumpling across his knees. He kicks the face of one of the undead crawling down the main hall’s stairs towards you, using his hands to fumble his gun back into his holster and instead use it to grab onto your shoulders.

‘Jesus!’

Shaking his fringe out of his eyes, he glances down at your dishevelled form, his eyes wild and afraid once he spots the massive gash on the side of your ribs, and the scarlet that begins to stain against your jacket. Placing one of his large hands over your side, he tries to calm his breathing, cursing himself for allowing the only thing he cares about in this darned city to become hurt under his watch.

Coughing, you shake yourself awake and slide up the wall. Meeting his eye, you try to shoot Leon a smile, noticing the crinkled lines above his eyes and the panic that swirls in the blue.

‘Quite a first day, huh? I think you owe me one, Rookie.’

His hands begin to shake as he lifted his left hand from your shoulder, and began to fumble in his back pocket for some gauze he had picked up in the men’s locker room. 

‘I didn’t realise we were keeping count.’

He tries to laugh while he says it, but he finds his voice falls flat with every word. Instead, he falters for a moment, his façade crumbling, as he looked down at you. 

‘This is all my fault. This is all my fault, Y/n. I wish it had been me.’

He was amazed to find himself admitting it so easily - the fact that he found himself caring for you so much. So much, in fact, that it terrified him. He knew, in that moment, that he would give his life for you, and he found his heart racing at this unknown, unfamiliar feeling.

Love, that’s what it was. Love.

‘Leon, nothing that’s happened here is your fault. We’re just in the wrong place, at the wrong time.’

Reaching down to squeeze his hand, you appreciate the slight sigh of relief he gives at the warmth of your touch. ‘Once we get out of here, I promise, life will be different. Better.’

‘I’m amazed you want to see me again’, he chuckles.

‘I don’t know if I’m going delirious, but hell, I’m going to say it anyway. I think I’d like to see you everyday, for the rest of my life, Leon Kennedy.’

‘Me too, Y/n - me too.’ His voice cracked, but he knew in his heart that he meant every word, every syllable.

Leon began to wrap the gauze around your side, eyes locked onto yours the entire time, watching for any twitch, any sign that he was causing any unnecessary harm to you. One he finished, he cradled you tight against his chest, bathing the two of you in your blood, as he picked you up and began to carry you towards the entrance. He didn’t hear anything - not the sound of your feeble breath against his chest, or the stomping sound of Mr X as he followed your footsteps, or the feel of his pulse throbbing heavy in his temples.

All he knew, was that in order to save himself, he had to save you.


End file.
